Mission,Friend!
by Oshima Yuko HyeMi Sakura AKB48
Summary: Tim 7 di beri banyak tugas salah satunya melindungi seorang putri Kusagakure,Yoshika Marumi,menuju Desa Yuki Gakure. banyak rinttangan yang harus di hadapi tim 7,dan mereka mendapatkan 1 anggota kunoichi lagi yang fisiknya cukup lemah. tapi,berjat dukungan Naruto Kunoichi tersebut menjadi lebih kuat. Bagaimana cerita misi mereka?


**_Best Friend Forever Chapter 1:Misi_**

**_Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pair:Team 7_**

**_Pair tambahan:Go Hye Mi Minawa_**

**_Genre:Friendship_**

**_Rated:K+/T_**

**_Ini Fict pertama aku yang bergenrekan Friendship._**

**_Don't Like?Dont Read!_**

Best Friend Forever Chapter 1:Misi

"Apa?Yang benar saja,Tou-san menyuruh aku untuk pergi menjalankan Misi di Desa Yukigakure?"Tanya pemuda Berambut kuning jabrik,di kedua pipinya ada tiga goresan mirip Kumis kucing,dan bermata Sapphire kepada sang Hokage.

"Ya,maksud Tou-san Kau akan menjalankan Misi untuk melindungi seorang Putri menuju Kusagakure kau akan melakukan nya bersama timmu "Jawab Sang Hokage Keempat,Minato Namikaze sambil menyeruput Teh nya.

"Aku tidak mau!"Ucap Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

Bletak!

Satu jitakan melayang di kepala Naruto.

"Ittai,Sakit Sakura-Chan"RingisNaruto.

"Dengarkan Dulu,Baka Naruto!"Ucap Sakura.

"Jadi,Kami harus melindungi Putri Kusagakure,Yoshika Marumi menuju Desa salju,Yuki gakure,Minato-Sama?"Tanya Kakashi Hatake,Sensei tim 7.

"Ya,Kurang lebih ,nanti di tengah jalan Kalian harus tetap waspada akan ada Ninja Salju yang mengincar Putri Yoshika"Jawab Minato.

"Menurutku,ini akan menjadi misi tingkat B"Ucap seseorang berambut Raven dan Bermata Onxy.

"Ya,kau benar Sasuke ayah mu ternyata menurun ke kamu"Ucap Minato.

Naruto yang mendengar merasa Iri.

"Aku tidak mau ikut Misi kali ini!Tou-san selalu pilih kasih!Aku pergi saja lebih baik"Ucap Naruto kesal.

Grep!

Kakashi menahan Naruto yang ingin pergi.

"Naruto,Jangan terlalu sensitive begitu!"Ucap Kakashi.

"Cih,Sensetive?Aku?Salahkan Tou-san,Ia terlalu pilih kasih!Setiap Sasuke berbicara,Tou-san selalu memuji saja jarang di pujinya.

mentang mentang si Teme Cerdas dan aku Bodoh,ia jadi pilih kasih."Ucap Naruto.

Minato Kaget.

'Aku memang terlalu pilih kasih terhadap Sasuke'Pikir Minato.

Kakashi merenggangkan penahan nya.

Naruto memandang Ayah nya kesal dan berlalu dari kantor hokage menuju sungai.

Di depan sungai duduk seorang Kunoichi berambut biru panjang dan memakai Kemeja putih dan blazer berwana Coklat sedang menyanyi.

**_arigatou_**  
**_kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo_**  
**_donna toki datte itsumo_**  
**_waratte irareru_**  
**_tatoeba, hanare teitemo nannen tatte mo_**  
**_zutto kawaranai desho_**  
**_watashitachi Best Friend_**  
**_suki dayo, daisuki dayo_**

**_konna osoi jikan ni gomen ne_**  
**_hitori ja seppa tsumatte kita no_**  
**_kimi no koe sukoshi kike tara_**  
**_ganbareru_**

**_nande mo uchi ake rareru_**  
**_mama nimo ie nai koto mo zenbu_**  
**_dare yorimo waka tte kureru_**

**_ureshi i toki wa jibun no koto mitai ni yorokonde kurete_**  
**_dame na toki wa chanto shikatte kureru sonzai_**

**_arigatou_**  
**_kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo_**  
**_donna toki datte itsumo_**  
**_waratte irareru_**  
**_tatoeba, hanare teitemo nannen tatte mo_**  
**_zutto kawaranai desho_**  
**_watashitachi Best Friend_**  
**_suki dayo, daisuki dayo_**

**_tsuyoga tte mo suguni bare teru_**  
**_hekonderu toki wa_**  
**_massaki ni meru kureru yasashi sani_**  
**_mou nando mo sukuwa rete_**

**_naki tai toki wa omoikkiri nake baii_**  
**_ga wa ni iru kara tte_**  
**_dare yorimo tsuyoi mikata_**

**_sonna kimi ni watashi wa nanika shite agerareteru kana?_**  
**_nanika attarasuguni ton dekukara, zettai_**

**_arigatou_**  
**_kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo_**  
**_donna toki datte itsumo_**  
**_waratte irareru_**  
**_tatoeba, hanare teitemo nannen tatte mo_**  
**_zutto kawaranai desho_**  
**_watashitachi Best Friend_**  
**_suki dayo, daisuki dayo_**

**_donna toki mo inotte iru yo_**  
**_sekai de ichiban ni shiawase ni natte hoshii_**

**_arigatou_**  
**_kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo_**  
**_donna toki datte itsumo_**  
**_waratte irareru_**  
**_tatoeba, hanare teitemo nannen tatte mo_**  
**_zutto kawaranai desho_**  
**_watashitachi Best Friend_**  
**_suki dayo, daisuki dayo_**

Naruto berjalan mendekati Kunoichi tersebut.

"Ehm...Suara Mu sangat bagus"Ucap Naruto.

Yang di puji pun menengok dan langsung terkejut lalu melompat ke pepohonan.

"Hey!Tunggu!"Teriak Naruto.

Naruto segera mengejar KunoIchi tersebut.

Tap!Tap!

"Hey!Tunggu!"Teriak Naruto.

Tap!

Grepp!

Naruto menahan Lengan Kunoichi tersebut.

"Lepaskan!"Ucap KunoIchi tersebut sambil meronta ronta.

"Aku ingin bertanya siapa nama mu?hanya itu saja kok,kenapa kamu pake lari segala sih?"Ucap Naruto.

KunoIchi itu tampak memegang kepalanya tanda ia kesakitan.

Naruto tampak panik.

"Hey!Hey!Ada apa dengan mu?"Tanya Naruto.

perlahan lahan Mata Diamond nya menutup dan ia terjatuh dari pohon yang kira kira setinggi 15 Meter.

Naruto membulatkan Matanya,dan ia langsung turun Mengejar Kunoichi tersebut yang terjatuh.

Greepp!

Naruto menangkap Kunoichi yang Pingsan.

'Cih,menyusahkan'Pikir Naruto.

Tap!

Naruto sampai di rerumputtan.

ia meletakkan Kunoichi itu di pinggir sungai.

"Naruto!"Panggil seseorang.

Naruto menoleh.

"Eh?Sakura-chan,Teme,Kakashi-sensei?sedang apa kalian di sini?"Tanya Naruto yang melihat guru dan teman se-tim nya datang.

"Tentu saja,mencarimu"Jawab Sakura.

"Ehm"Respon Naruto.

Sasuke melihat seseorang di belakang Naruto.

"Dobe,itu siapa?Kau kenal?''tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh.

"Ehmm... bertemu dengan nya saat dia bernyanyi di dekat sungai.''Jawab Naruto.

"Mungkin dia Kunoichi baru di desa ini"Ucap Kakakshi.

"Ya,Mungkin saja"Jawab Sakura.

Sakura menatap lekat lekat wajah Kunoichi tersebut.

"Eh?Kurasa aku pernah bertemu dengan ...dimana,ya?"Ucap Sakura.

Naruto,Kakakshi,dan Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Ahh,Iya!Aku ingat aku pernah bertemu dengan nya di depan Toko Bunga"Ucap Sakura.

^^FlashBack^^

"Terima kasih,Teuchi-San"Ucap Sakura yang habis memakan Ramen.

"Iya, lagi,ya?''Jawab Teuchi.

"Tentu,Teuchi-san"Ucap Sakura.

Sakura berjalan keluar kedai.

"Ah,aku ingin Beli Bunga dulu"Gumam Sakura.

Mulai sekarang ia resmi menjadi Chunnin.

Saat Sakura ingin masuk ke Toko Bunga teman lama nya itu ia menabrak seseorang.

Bruuk!

"Aduh!"Ringis mereka bersamaan.

"Eh?Maaf,ya?Haruno-san"Ucap Orang yang di tabrak Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang berambut Biru Panjang dan di rambutnya tersematkan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna Putih.

Orang yang ditabraka Sakura mengulurkan tanganya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Iya,Tidak apa pula Aku yang salah,kok."Ucap Sakura.

"Perkenalkan namaku,Go Hye Mi saja aku Hyemi"Ucap orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Iya,Namaku-"Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkenalan nya.

"Haruno Sakura?Benar?"Tanya Hyemi.

"Iya,Kenapa kau Bisa tahu?''Tanya Sakura heran.

Hyemi tertawa Kecil.

"Tentu saja Aku tahu,Lambang bundar kecil di balik Punggung mu itu adalah lambang klan Haruno dan rambut Merah mudamu itu mirip dengan Bunga Sakura,Jadi aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau nama mu itu Sakura Haruno"Jawab Hyemi.

"Wah,kamu bisa tahu Nama Seseorang dari rambut dan Lambang klan nya di balik punggung,ya?"Ucap Sakura.

Sakura melihat Hyemi membawa Buket Bunga Sakura,Lily,Mawar,Dan Matahari.

"Kamu beli bunga banyak sekali"Ucap Sakura.

Hyemi menoleh ke arah Buket bunga yang di bawanya.

"Ah, untuk di -san menyuruhku untuk membeli bunga untuk menghiasi rumah agar lebih indah"Jawab Hyemi.

"Ya sudah...Aku permisi ya,Haruno-san?"Ucap Hyemi.

"Tapi,jangan memanggilku Haruno-san,panggil saja kau Sakura-Chan"Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, permisi ya?Sampai Jumpa"Ucap Hyemi dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

^^FlashBack End^^

"Oh,Nama nya Go Hye Mi,Minawa"Ucap Naruto.

"Sepertiinya dia pingsan,Naruto"Ucap Sakura.

"Iya,Dia pingsan"Jawab Naruto.

"Umh..."Lirih Hyemi.

Perlahan mata Diamond nya membuka.

"Sudah Siuman,Hah?Merepotkan saja"Ucap Naruto.

Hyemi tidak mengubris nya.

perlahan ia berdiri,Tapi ia kembali terjatuh sambil memegangi Kepala nya.

"Kau tidak apa apa?"Tanya Kakashi.

Hyemi menggeleng.

"Ya,Aku tidak apa apa,Sensei"Jawab Hyemi.

"biar aku periksa"Ucap Sakura.

Hyemi Melotot.

"Jangan!Aku tidak apa apa"Ucap Hyemi.

"Hey!tenang saja"Ucap Sakura.

tangan Sakura mulai bercahaya.

Tangan Sakura sudah menempel di dada Hyemi.

Sakura terkejut.

Tapi,raut wajah Hyemi sangat sedih.

Mata nya berkaca kaca.

"Aku bilang jangan Periksa aku."Ucap Hyemi pelan.

Sakura tidak mengubris nya.

"Banyak orang yang menjauhi ku karna aku lemah"Ucap Hyemi.

Naruto,Kakashi,dan Sasuke terkejut.

"Hey!Kau tidak lemah"Ucap Naruto.

Tap!

"Kakashi!Waktu nya kalian berangkat menjalankan misi"Ucap seseorang Kakashi menoleh.

"Minato-sama?Kenapa menghampiri kami?"Tanya Kakashi.

Minato melihat Hyemi yang tampak menangis.

"Kunoichi itu,masuk ke Tim menunggu di depan Gerbang Konoha,jangan Buang buang waktu"Ucap Minato seraya pergi.

Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Ayo kita berangkat"Ucap kakashi.

"..."

To Be Countiuned.

Huwaaa!

Bingung bikin fict genre Friendship.

Gaje,ya?

Maaf,ya?

Readers sekalian.

Mohon review nya ,ya?

Arigatou


End file.
